


Here for You

by ariannadi



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Abusive Parents, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Budding Love, Eating Disorders, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, First Love, Friendship, High School, Hurt/Comfort, Mostly it’s teens doing teen stuff but with some seriousness scattered throughout, TW for future stuff with both of these <-
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:07:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28681596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariannadi/pseuds/ariannadi
Summary: Kira didn’t know what she was expecting when she and her parents moved to Alola at the beginning of her sophomore year of high school.But it certainly wasn’t becoming a beacon of hope for a pair of troubled siblings who had all but given up on being heard.
Relationships: Gladio | Gladion/Moon, Gladio | Gladion/Original Female Character(s), Hau/Lilie | Lillie (Pokemon), Kira is essentially Moon she’s just my Moon lol
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	Here for You

**Author's Note:**

> I didn’t need to write this, but I wanted to xD and then it wouldn’t leave me alone haha
> 
> Kira is my protagonist from Sun/Moon - and this is a “modern” universe essentially with a focus on the Alola kiddos x3
> 
> Oh and here’s a pic of Kira so you have an idea of what she looks like: https://twitter.com/aariannadii/status/1313974975800377345?s=21

“Oh! You’ve really made this space your own, sweetie. It looks wonderful,” her mother cooed upon entering the bedroom. Kira looked over her shoulder from where she was unboxing some knick knacks to place on the shelf over her bed, flashing a smile along the way.

”Thanks, mom,” she replied in gratitude. “I figured something should be a little familiar in such a new environment. Our neighborhood alone has been a bit overwhelming, if I’m being honest.”

Her mother seemed to share the sentiment, nodding slightly. “I will miss our home and all of our friends in Kanto, that’s for certain. But I also am grateful to have the opportunity to live in such a beautiful place like Alola. Your father being transferred here was nothing short of lucky.” She moved to run her fingers over the corkboard on the wall which held photos of Kira’s friends from Kanto, and frowned. “I also can’t thank you enough for how gracious you’ve been, and your father agrees. We’re so blessed to have such an understanding daughter.”

” _Mooom_ ,” Kira whined, but smiled. “It really isn’t so bad, I promise. I’m excited to be here too. I mean, I’m nervous to be going to a new school and everything but... it’s a new adventure. I’m sure I’ll adjust super quick.” 

Her mother looked to be relieved. “That’s great to hear, honey,” she said. “If you’re close to being finished, we could all go down to the beachfront in the city this afternoon and shop. Maybe get dinner after?” she asked as she turned toward the door.

”Sounds great,” Kira answered, tossing a plush onto her bed. “Give me twenty more minutes, ‘kay?” 

Nodding, her mother said, “I’ll go and let your father know.” then left the girl to finish her sorting.

Once she was alone, Kira flopped backward onto the carpet with a sigh, staring up toward the ceiling. She hadn’t been lying when she said she was excited at the prospect of living in Alola, as well as attending a new school for what would be her sophomore year. She had already made a friend using the school’s online chat room over the summer, after all.

It was simply a bit of a hurdle to adjust to everything so quickly - especially since she had already established herself at her former school, with friends who she assumed she’d be graduating with at the end of it all.

Her family’s cat came waddling into the bedroom as she lay in contemplation, letting out a _brrr?_ as he nuzzled at her leg.

”You seem to be without a care as usual, Me-Me,” Kira giggled as she stroked the cat’s ears. “Wanna switch places? You go to a new school and I’ll just lay around the house.” Me-Me just yawned, then proceeded to lick at his paw. Kira sighed, and sat back up to continue unpacking.

* * *

“And here’s our sweet Kira, ready for her first day at Hau’oli Prep!” Kira’s father announced with pride as she came down the stairs.

”Oh my god. _Dad_ , _no_ ,” she groaned in embarrassment upon noticing his smartphone up and at the ready for snapping pictures. Her mother wasn’t helping, too engrossed in the situation herself.

They had done this nearly every year since she had started kindergarten, but it would seem being in a new place had set their enthusiasm levels off the charts. 

It wasn’t even like she had been able to pick out a first day outfit this year either - Hau’oli Prep mandated wearing uniforms, and so she was stuck with a navy blue blouse and skirt not of her own choosing. At the very least she had been allowed to style her hair a bit - the long, pale brown locks in gentle waves around her face.

”I think the uniform looks adorable,” her mother commented happily, “The color really brings out the blue in your eyes!”

”If you say so, mom,” Kira sighed, smiling in exasperation. Pulling up the time on her phone, she gasped. “Crud, I’d better get to the bus stop. I love you both, I’ll talk to you this afternoon!” she said, waving to her parents as she hurried to the front door.

”Have a great first day, sweetie!” She heard her mother call as she shut the door behind her. Thankfully the bus stop wasn’t too far away, only half a mile at most, but even so Kira wasn’t going to risk being late the very first day and so she broke into a jog to reach it quicker.

That’s when she noticed a familiar-looking boy come jogging down a trail ahead, native in appearance and dressed in an outfit similar to hers.

”Hau? Is that you?” she called to him, picking up the pace. The boy in question practically froze, and turned to glance behind him, then broke out into perhaps the biggest smile she had ever seen on a person.

”Kira! _Auwe_ , I thought I wasn’t gonna actually get to meet you in person until class!” he said excitedly, waiting until she had caught up to him so they could jog together. “Looks like you don’t live too far from me, huh? That’s awesome!”

”It appears so,” she giggled. “It’s so nice to finally meet you after months of talking online. It’ll be helpful having someone to follow around since I’m kinda clueless on where to go and everything.”

Hau just laughed. “Ah, HP is nothing! You’ll fit right in, I promise. Most of the people I know are pretty chill. I’ll have to introduce you when we get a chance, they’ll be so excited to meet someone they didn’t grow up around.”

Kira quirked a brow at that. “You’re all pretty tight knit then?” she asked.

Her companion shrugged. ”Eh, I mean, the islands aren’t very big. You tend to kinda get to know everyone without even trying. Plus there are only a few schools to attend so usually everyone ends up at the same one at some point,” he explained as they came to a halt in front of the bus stop.

Kira nodded in understanding, watching as another group of teens their age approached the bus stop. Hau appeared to know them, considering he nearly bolted into the horde at full-speed. 

“Ilima, you remember me telling you about my internet pal from Kanto, right? The one who was moving here? Well, this is her!” he told one boy in particular, slightly older than she and Hau and dressed in a especially-crisp uniform.

”Ah, yes. How wonderful it is to meet you, Kira. I’m Ilima, a junior,” the boy greeted, holding out his hand for the girl to shake. “I hope you will enjoy your living here in Alola, it isn’t often we get permanent residents like yourself.”

“Yeah, most of the time it’s just annoying tourists,” Hau grumbled, but a second later his beaming smile reappeared. Kira simply laughed at the exchange.

”Nice to meet you, Ilima,” she said, not missing the way the boy’s eyes twinkled. She wondered how many hearts he had swooned with his charm alone. He certainly seemed the type.

It only took a few minutes for the bus to arrive at the stop, the students piling inside and finding their respective seats. Hau pulled Kira towards a pair of seats towards the back, babbling about how it was the best place to sit to see all of the points of interest they’d be passing on the way to school.

”Our first stop is the docks before we head up the hill. A lot of students come by ferry from the nearby islands, so we gotta pick ‘em up too,” Hau told her. Kira just looked at him quizzically.

”That seems like an awful lot of distance and effort to go to school,” she replied.

Hau chuckled. “Hau’oli Prep is one of the best high schools in Alola, since they get you ready for college and everything. I guess if you’re serious about your education you would go through such drastic measures.”

”Hau, you’ve admitted to me that you’re a C+ student on average,” Kira deadpanned. Her friend, knowing he’d been caught, just scratched at his head sheepishly.

”Okay, so they _also_ happen to have the best basketball league in the nation!” he exclaimed, practically throwing his hands in the air. “And I’m the top player for our year. Planning on getting that big scholarship,” he said with a wink.

Kira shook her head, but smiled nonetheless. She hadn’t even noticed that they’d arrived at the docks in the few minutes they’d been seated, another group of students standing idly by outside the window.

Two in particular caught her attention right away. They stood out like sore thumbs amongst the rest of their peers, for they appeared to have walked right out of a Polaroid picture you’d see on display in a store.

“Hau, who are they?” she asked, subtlety pointing them out with her chin. Her friend made an “oooh” with his mouth, then lowered his voice as he answered.

”Gladion and Lillie Aether. Senior and sophomore, respectively. They’re heir and heiress to the Aether Foundation, which is this giant, man-made structure in the middle of all of the islands, where they do environment and conservation research. They were actually homeschooled up until a few years ago, and nobody knew what to make of them when they showed up. We still really don’t. They kinda keep to themselves, y’know?”

”It must be all of the pressure of holding up their image,” Kira observed, feeling rather sorry for the siblings. “I can’t imagine that kind of stress.”

Hau just shrugged at that. “Could be. Lillie’s nice enough though, I’ve spoken to her a few times when she wasn’t being too shy. Her brother on the other hand, he’s not very friendly at all. I don’t think I’ve ever seen him hanging out with anyone, honestly.”

The girl just frowned. “How sad.” she murmured, observing the boy in question. He seemed decent enough, and even with his shaggy blonde hair and tall figure he was definitely easy on the eyes. The only intimidating factor about him was the serious expression he wore and the few piercings that donned his left ear. For being an heir, that in itself was a little surprising.

Lillie, who stood next to him, looked like she could be his twin if not for the obvious age difference. Her piercing green eyes flickered up and down the length of the bus before she started to follow the other students onto it, the top of her long blonde hair tied in an elegant braid around her head with the rest flowing behind and bouncing with every step. 

Both siblings took a row at the front of the bus, likely so they wouldn’t be stared at the entire journey. Just before he sat down though, Gladion’s eyes flickered Kira’s way, his mouth falling open just a little in what looked to be confusion.

”You’re gonna get that a lot,” Hau snickered, having seen it as well. “Like Ilima said, it’s not often we get new people around here.”

* * *

Hau had been correct when he insisted they had the best seats on the bus; the journey up the hill to Hau’oli Prep was quite enamoring to observe. Parts of the city merged into groves of palm trees and lush wildlife, only to open up to fields and spacious views of the ocean beyond. Kira had almost been bummed to have to get off once the bus arrived on campus.

The first class of the day was biology, and unfortunately Hau wasn’t taking it so that left her to wander into the classroom alone. Glancing around, however, she saw Lillie sitting at one of the two-person desks all alone, materials placed neatly around her, already examining her textbook.

It couldn’t hurt to see if she wanted to be partners for the class, could it?

“Hi, there,” she greeted, Lillie nearly jumping in her seat at the intrusion. “I noticed you don’t have a partner yet, is it alright if I sat with you?”

Lillie looked dumbfounded, but nodded slowly. “Um... yes. Yes, that’s perfectly fine,” she peeped out.

”Great!” Kira smiled, then plopped down in her seat and began taking out her own materials from her bag. All the while Lillie was sending little glances her way, but only when she didn’t think Kira was looking.

”Um. You’re new here, right?” she eventually managed to ask. “At least, I don’t think I’ve ever seen you before.”

“That’s right!” Kira answered, internally hoping her enthusiastic behavior didn’t scare the girl away. “I just moved here from Kanto over the summer.”

”Wow...” the blonde murmured, sounding genuinely impressed. “That’s so far away. Do... do you like it here so far?”

“I do,” Kira replied, watching curiously as their teacher entered the class with a pile of what looked to be shirts. “Just the environment alone is beautiful - and thankfully I already have Hau to show me the ropes. I met him online over the summer. I assume you know him?”

“Oh. Yes, I know Hau.” Lillie said. “He’s very kind. He’s invited me to school events before, but...” the girl went silent, twiddling her fingers together nervously.

” _Aloha_ , cousins!” came the booming voice of their teacher from the front of the room, getting everyone’s attention in an instant. He was a younger man, whose fashion choices Kira questioned - considering he was donned in a lab coat and dress shirt but _also_ wore swim trunks. “Name’s Kukui! I’m gonna be your biology bro for this year! Don’t mind this here stack of shirts, I just tend to spill stuff a lot during labs. It’s also the reason my wife no longer buys me dress pants. Those things are wicked expensive. ...Anyway! I see a lot of familiar faces, and some new pals as well. Let’s start by going over the syllabus for the course, yeah?” He finished his introduction by whipping out a stack of papers from seemingly nowhere, all accompanied by a pose reminiscent of luchador.

* * *

When class was over, Kira intended to ask Lillie if she wanted to walk together to their next respective destinations, but the girl hurried out before she even had a chance.

Well, she had the rest of the year. It was only the first day, after all.

Her next class was PE, which thankfully Hau _did_ share with her, so she wouldn’t be completely in the dark if it came to pairing up for exercises or something.

What she didn’t expect upon exiting the locker rooms from changing, however, was Gladion. Also dressed in the PE uniform. He must’ve noticed her staring, for he looked up from where he was leaned against the outside of the gym, cocking a brow at her.

”Hey, you’re Hau’s friend, right? The new girl?” a bubbly voice prompted from behind. Kira turned and came face to face with two girls, one taller with green hair and the other much shorter with blue.

How was _that_ allowed?

“Um, yeah. I’m Kira,” she answered with a little wave. Giving into her curiosity, she quickly peeked over her shoulder and noticed Gladion was no longer standing there. 

“Oh, right! It was Kira. That’s such a pretty name,” green-haired girl giggled. “I’m Mallow - also a sophomore! And this is Lana.”

”Hello,” Lana said, flatly.

”Mallow, Lana! I see you’ve met Alola’s newest magnet, eh?” Hau, who came running up to them, asked with his beaming smile. “Sorry if I’m overwhelming you, cousin,” he then directed to Kira apologetically, “I just wanna make sure you’re not all on your lonesome while you’re here.”

The brunette just smiled. “Don’t be silly. I’m always happy to make new friends.”

”As are we!” Mallow cheered. “Now, let’s hurry into the gym before we get dinged for being tardy, hm?” she suggested, ushering the small group toward the doors to the gym.

”Um, Hau? Question,” Kira piped up, causing all three to look her way, of course. “Isn’t this just a sophomore class? I saw older students outside the locker rooms as well.”

”Hm? Oh, nah. PE is generally all grades depending on if you need to take it or not. Like, if you don’t take it your first couple years you have to take it your last. Or, say, you took it freshman year but didn’t take it sophomore or junior year, then you have to take it senior year. Just as long as it’s two years total! Clear?”

”Crystal, captain.” Kira teased with a halfhearted salute. 

Upon entering the gym, she noticed Gladion again, though he had gone to sit with the other seniors in their designated spot on the bleachers.

”Welcome to Physical Education. I’ll be helping you louts get in shape over the course of the year - and trust me, you are going to get. In. Shape.” their teacher nearly threatened, though judging by her stature she was quite hellbent on her promise. “I’m Coach Olivia. Some of you have probably dealt with me if you are on any of the athletic teams for the school. We’ll start today with a good-old-fashioned game of kickball - it’ll get your muscles warm and you might even make a few buddies along the way.” Blowing her whistle, she pointed to a designated line in the center of the gym. “All right! Everyone line up and I’ll give you a number. Evens are red team! Odds are blue! You’ll find smocks in the bins by the wall!”

Everyone in the gym scurried to line up, Hau scooting one person over so Kira would end up on the same team as him. Once everyone was selected for their teams, each went to gather their respective smocks to wear over their uniform. Kira and Hau had been put on the blue team, who were first up to kick.

Glancing into what was considered the field, Kira discovered that the red team had chosen Gladion as their pitcher, and he didn’t look like he was going to cut any slack.

In fact, he looked quite determined to nail someone in the head with the rubber ball he held.

”Game start!” Olivia shouted, before blowing into her whistle. A smaller boy was up first to kick on their team, appearing rather terrified. Gladion rolled the ball in almost a curve, so that when the boy went to kick it, he ended up nearly tripping on his back as it flew right past him.

”Strike one!” Olivia called. 

Surprisingly the boy in question never learned to alter his strategy, for two more rolls later and he was benched. Hau was up next, and during his turn he sent the ball into a perfect arc overhead, ultimately making it to second base.

Now, it was Kira’s turn.

”Yeah, you got this, cousin!” Hau whooped from the field, the brunette just waving at him sheepishly as she took position.

Gladion, after having studied her for a moment, rolled the ball, but instead of it going at a curve like it had before, it went straight towards her.

Was he going easy on her?

Regardless, she threw her leg back and kicked with as much might as she could muster, but instead of the silent stream of air she was expecting, she heard the _wapoom!_ of the rubber surface making contact with something. Hard.

Looking up, she gasped in mortification, throwing her hands over her mouth. She had managed to send the ball directly into Gladion’s face.

”Ricky, go get a bag of ice from the freezer in the locker room,” Olivia ordered a boy near her, then jogged over to Gladion’s side. The boy’s eyes were scrunched in pain, one hand covering his presumably bleeding nose.

”Oh my gosh, I am so, so sorry!” Kira said frantically, also rushing to Gladion’s side. He peeled one eye open to glare at her, and huffed.

”Is this how you Kantonian’s greet people?” he practically seethed. She was taken aback slightly by his ire, though, she _had_ possibly broken his nose and had definitely bruised it, so perhaps she deserved it.

”Hm... doesn’t look broken, but you will need to ice it so it doesn’t bruise too bad,” Olivia said as she helped Gladion over to the bleachers. Ricky had returned with a bag of ice, which Gladion then pressed to his face while tipping his head upward.

”I-I... I really am sorry. I feel horrible.” Kira uttered whilst rubbing at her arm, but Olivia just shrugged as she approached her.

”It happens, hun. Go ahead and get back in line, we’ll just count this as an out,” the woman told her. Kira nodded once, not missing the way Gladion glared daggers at her from the bleachers as she walked by him.

* * *

“Ayy, look at new girl. Putting Mr. Pompous in his place like a badass.” 

Kira’s head shot up when she realized someone was speaking to her as she exited the locker rooms to head to break. It was an older boy with curly dark hair, and he was accompanied by two others. All three didn’t look to be desirable company.

”I didn’t mean to do that. It was an accident,” she pouted, and the leader of the trio just laughed.

”Yeah, well if you knew any better you’d pat yourself on the back for it. Gladion’s an ass. Has been since he started here. He thinks the sun shines out of his ass but no one even likes him. You did everyone a service by knocking him down a few pegs.”

Kira frowned at that. “I’m not going to praise myself for hurting someone. I don’t have any problems with Gladion personally, so I don’t see why I should feel happy about it.” she bit out.

Trio leader just shrugged. “Give it time, sweetie. I’m sure he’ll go out of his way to make you feel like shit eventually.”

The girl just huffed, turning on her heel to head off and find Hau. She could hear the trio of boys gushing about something or other as she walked away, she might’ve even heard a catcall or two, but she wasn’t going to give them the pleasure of a response.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I’m always awkward when it comes to the starting bits of longfics so I hope this was okay! I’m honestly already blazing through the next chapters haha xD


End file.
